Confession
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Si Lavi no daba el primer paso, alguien debía darle un empujón.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Confession**

Lavi sabía que Allen tenía algo con Road. Lo sabía muy bien. Su amigo se encontraba de un muy buen humor. Era el típico adolescente enamorado. Pero, ¿por qué Road?

Una noche, decidió seguirlo. Allen caminaba rumbo hacia su habitación. Casi levitaba en el aire por lo feliz que se encontraba. Lavi lo vio entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El joven Bookman se acercó lo suficiente para poder escuchar. Sus sospechas resultaron ser totalmente ciertas. No entendía qué decían, pero Allen hablaba con alguien y ese alguien estaba seguro que era Road Kamelot.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y se encontró con Allen a punto de besar a la joven Noah.

— ¿Lavi?—preguntó el peliblanco asustado al ver que su amigo lo había atrapado en esa situación.

Road se alejó resignada de Allen.

—Interrumpes, Bookman—se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho en señal de molestia.

—Estaba en lo cierto. Nunca me equivoco. Sabía que tenías algo con Road Kamelot.

— ¿Y?—preguntó la chica, no entendiendo a qué venía aquel comentario.

Lavi la ignoró. La conocía bastante bien y sabía que era mejor no ir en su contra.

— ¿Por qué con Road, Allen?—lo que a él le interesaba eran otros asuntos—. Sabes que le gustas a Lenalee.

— ¿Ah?—Allen estaba confundido. Él sabía bien que eso no era así, pero entonces, ¿por qué dijo eso Lavi?

—Hey, no digas tonterías, Bookman—Road también sabía que eso no era así.

— ¡Tú no viste que mal estaba cuando creyó que Tyki Mikk, te había matado!

—Pero a mí no me gusta Lenalee de esa manera—afirmó Allen.

—Bookman, a Lenalee no le gusta Allen, solo lo ve como un hermanito.

— ¡Já!—se burló el pelirrojo.

— ¿Acaso no crees en las palabras de la Noah de los sueños? Entonces, ¡¿no crees que para estar seguro debes de ir con ella y declararte en vez de arruinar mi visita?!—le gritó la chica ya bastante enojada.

— ¿Declararse?—preguntó Allen confundido— ¿a ti también te gusta Lenalee? A Bak-san le gusta también.

—Hasta tienes rivales, ¿qué esperas para decírselo? ¿Qué alguien se te adelante y sea demasiado tarde?

—Es cierto Lavi—agregó su amigo—, hazlo.

— ¡No lo haré! Además, nunca he dicho que me gustara…

El chico Bookman prefirió irse de allí, aunque ya se encontraba totalmente enojado y avergonzado por culpa de ese par.

Pero Road no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados en esa situación.

—Quiero que Bookman se le declare a Lenalee para que nos deje en paz.

—Pero, ¿cómo, Road?

Road sonrió astutamente. Tenía una grandiosa idea.

Ambos siguieron a Lavi hasta que lo vieron entrar en el comedor. Abrieron un poco la puerta y vislumbraron el interior silenciosamente.

—Está con Lenalee, perfecto—sonrió Road.

—Lavi—saludó la chica de cabello verde al ver que Bookman Junior se sentaba junto a ella.

—Hola Lenalee, ¿qué haces?

—Estoy tomando una taza de té, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Me encantaría. Gracias.

Mientras bebía del cálido té que Lenalee le había ofrecido, Lavi no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Allen y Road. ¿Sería cierto?

—Lenalee, dime, ¿qué piensas de Allen?—la única manera de saber la verdad era preguntando directamente.

— ¿Allen-kun? Él es un miembro importante de mi familia, ¿por qué la pregunta?

— ¿Solo eso?

—Podría considerarlo como mi hermanito tal vez.

— ¿Hermanito?

—Sí, aunque bien podría parecer mi hermano por lo maduro que es.

Lavi no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro al saber aquello. Lenalee solo veía a Allen como un hermano. ¡Nada más!

—Y ya que estamos hablando de Allen-kun, ¿tú crees que él esté con Road? Yo creo que sí. Se nota. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo besó en el arca? Allen-kun quedó impactado—la chica rio ante el recuerdo.

—Yo creo que tienes razón. Ella es buena para Allen, además es divertida.

—Divertida y buena para Allen, ¿eh? Se los paso—mencionó Road quien entraba como si nada al comedor.

— ¿Road? ¡Road! ¡Ven aquí!—Allen entró justo detrás de ella, para llevársela y que no interfiriera, porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería hacer. La sujetó de los brazos y la empujó con prisa hacia la salida.

—Lo siento chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos—mencionó Allen a sus amigos.

— ¡Lenalee!—comenzó a gritar Road antes de que Allen la sacara de ahí— ¡Le gustas a Bookman Junior!

— ¡Road!—gritó Lavi enojado por esa gran intromisión por parte de aquella chica extraña.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí ahora!—regañó Allen cubriéndole la boca para que no dijera ni una palabra más y no la soltó hasta que estuvieron nuevamente en su habitación— ¡se los gritaste!

—Al fin lo sabe. Es mejor así.

Allen la miró con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez su novia tenía razón. Tal vez era mejor que ella lo gritara o sino Lavi nunca daría el primer paso.

Ya en la mañana descubrirían que esa interrupción y esa extraña confesión, había dado resultados para el pelirrojo Bookman.


End file.
